Dream
by Joker0717
Summary: Kirino despierta a mitad de la noche debido a un sueño extraño que acaba de tener, en el cual él y Shindou eran los protagonistas. Al día siguiente, aún perturbado por su sueño, decide evitar a su compañero, tarea que sería fácil si no hicieran parte del mismo club de fútbol.


Hello again ~

He aquí mi segundo fic, aunque a este lo escribí unos meses antes que "Photo", pero como no me sentía muy conforme con el resultado decidí publicarlo después (aunque casi no lo hago). Aunque haya arreglado algunas partes siento que podía ser mejor, pero aún así me gusta mucho, principalmente por que se mantiene fiel a la idea original. Espero que les guste y disfruten su lectura ^^

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Desperté a mitad de la noche sumamente agitado, al tocar mi frente sentí como parte de mi cerquillo se había humedecido y pegado a ésta debido al sudor. Me senté en la cama y llevé una mano a mi pecho, comencé a respirar hondo tratando de calmarme y hacer que mi respiración regresara a la normalidad.

Acababa de tener el sueño más extraño del mundo. Shindou vino a casa, como lo hacía casi todos los fines de semana desde que éramos pequeños, estábamos en mi cuarto estudiando cuando de repente dejaba de escribir en mi cuaderno y me acercaba a él. Le dije algo que no recuerdo y antes de que pudiera responderme, me lancé sobre él. Su sorpresa no duró mucho, poco a poco una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, colocó su mano tras mi cabeza y me acercó a él, uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso. No hubiera sido extraño que el sueño terminara después de eso, ya que es algo que sueño a menudo, el problema yace en que, en esta ocasión, el sueño tuvo continuación, una muy extraña. El beso se volvió más apasionado y sin romperlo Shindou cambió de posición conmigo, sus manos se abrían paso debajo de mi camiseta mientras que las mías intentaban, a ciegas, desabotonar su camisa. Rompimos el beso para tomar un poco de aire. Shindou terminó de desabrochar su camisa y la arrojó a un lado de la habitación, hice lo mismo con mi camiseta. Me acerqué para darle un beso, el cual correspondió sin dudar, sentí como su mano acariciaba mi entrepierna, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, desperté en el momento en que colocó su mano por debajo de mis boxers.

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, nunca antes había soñado algo así, mis sueños con Shindou siempre tenían la misma temática romántica y tierna, era la primera vez que soñaba algo más subido de tono. Volví a recostarme en la cama luego de haberme calmado y cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, uno más tranquilo y placentero que el anterior.

Correr las últimas cuatro cuadras no fue suficiente, aun así llegué tarde a clase, tomé asiento en silencio mientras el profesor escribía los temas de la primera lección del día. Shindou me saludó brevemente desde su asiento y esperó mi respuesta antes de volver a tomar nota. Hice lo que pude para remediar mi llegada tarde, fui más participativo de lo normal y me ofrecí para limpiar los borradores al final de la clase, lo cual hizo que me atrasara un poco para la práctica del equipo. Todos estaban calentando en el campo, excepto Shindou, estaba sentado en la banca, tenía en sus manos una botella de agua, la cual miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia cuando notó mi presencia, colocó la botella de agua en su lugar y se acercó a mí, se veía preocupado.

—Llegaste tarde, ¿sucedió algo?

—No, nada, simplemente me quedé dormido.

Sonrió aliviado. Mi corazón se llenaba de alegría cada vez que Shindou se preocupaba por mí, principalmente cuando lo hacía por detalles tan insignificantes como una llegada tarde a clase, pero al mismo tiempo se partía en mil pedazos. Esos pequeños gestos alimentaban mis ilusiones de que, algún día, podríamos ser más que solo amigos, lo cual estaba lejos, muy lejos de suceder. Sus manos rodearon mi cadera y comenzaron a acomodar mi camiseta comenzando por detrás, por suerte pude detenerlo antes de que pudiera colocar sus manos sobre la parte delantera de mis shorts.

—N-no es necesario que sigas, puedo hacerlo solo.

Me miró confundido, ésta no era la primera vez que me ayudaba a acomodar mi uniforme y nunca me molestó que lo hiciera, al contrario, sucede que en ésta ocasión no pude evitar recordar aquella última escena de mi sueño, lo cual me dejó algo nervioso, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo si dejaba que se acercara demasiado a mí, después de todo una parte de mi subconsciente me había dejado claro que, en el fondo, deseaba algo más que solo besos y abrazos.

—Si ya estás listo podemos empezar a calentar.

—¿Me esperaste para hacerlo? —pregunté más que nada para oírlo, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Claro, como siempre. —Sonrió.

Corrimos un par de vueltas alrededor del campo antes de unirnos a los demás. Como siempre, nos dividimos en dos equipos para uno de los tantos partidos de práctica que solíamos hacer todos los días. Los capitanes elegidos habían sido Shindou y Tenma, siendo este último, mi capitán.

—En esta ocasión, el equipo que marque cuatro goles primero será el ganador —dicho esto, Endou hizo sonar su silbato, dando inicio al partido.

Los primeros minutos del partido transcurrieron sin ningún problema, ambos equipos estábamos empatados, no habíamos conseguido marcar nuestro primer gol. No me dio trabajo defender, al contrario, fue mucho más fácil que en otras ocasiones, pero eso no quiere decir que los ataques del equipo contrario no estuvieran a mi nivel, al contrario, como estábamos todos en el mismo nivel es que nos estaba costando tanto marcar. Todo era gracias al entrenamiento que estábamos recibiendo de Endou, tenerlo como nuestro coach definitivamente nos había hecho más fuertes.

—¡Tenma consiguió burlar la defensa de Kariya! —Aoyama tenía razón, Tenma se encontraba a pocos metros del arco, era nuestra oportunidad.

—¡Entró! ¡Lo logramos! —Ichino corrió a abrazar a Aoyama y ambos comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

—¡Bien hecho Tenma!

—¡Así se hace!

—¡Ese es nuestro capitán!

Mientras los demás festejaban, Kariya pateaba con fuerza el suelo e ignoraba a Hikaru, el cual intentaba consolarlo.

—Chicos, regresen a sus lugares, puede que hayamos hecho un gol, pero eso solo significa que nos atacarán con más convicción que antes, no hay que bajar la guardia —asintieron ante mis palabras y regresaron a sus lugares. Antes de hacer lo mismo, intercambie miradas con Tenma, en principio para felicitarlo y, en seguida, para afirmar mis palabras, lo cual correspondió de la misma manera.

No tardé en comprobar que estaba en lo correcto. Los ataques del otro equipo se volvieron más feroces que antes. Hamano y Hayami le abrieron paso a Shindou para que se acercara a nuestra defensa, en dirección a Kurumada. No dudaba de la capacidad de mi compañero, pero aun así dejé mi lugar y corrí hacia él, puede que su defensa sea buena, pero Shindou es uno de nuestros mejores jugadores, no apoyar a Kurumada sería un gran error y podía costarnos un gol.

Como lo había previsto, Shindou logró vencer la defensa de Kurumada y se acercaba cada vez más a nuestro gol, Sangoku no le quitaba la vista de encima y se preparaba para atajar su ataque. No podía dejar que lo intentara, aunque no lo lograra, sería algo que le daría al otro equipo más esperanzas de vencernos y eso no iba a pasar, no hoy. Corría a toda velocidad pero no era suficiente, no iba a llegar a tiempo para interceptarlo, no cuerpo a cuerpo, solo me restaba tacklearlo.

Logré quitarle la pelota y lanzarla fuera del campo, pero al mismo tiempo hice con que Shindou perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sobre mí.

—Kirino, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocu… —Al abrir los ojos noté cuán cerca estaba su rostro del mío.

—¿En serio? ¿Te duele algo?

—S-sí, e-estoy bien, ahora quítate de encima. —Lo empujé con fuerza haciendo que cayera sentado hacia atrás, me levanté y regresé a mi lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Estaba seguro de que me había seguido con la mirada hasta que me detuve, y aún lo estaba haciendo, por eso no quise mirar hacia atrás. Los demás intercambiaban miradas sin entender lo que había pasado, al llegar al centro del campo Tenma detuvo a Shindou y le murmuró algo, entre una palabra y otra encontraba su mirada con la mía, se veía bastante preocupado. Desvié mi mirada de él y le hice señales a Ichino, Aoyama y Kurumada para que se acercaran.

—No dejen pasar a Shindou. —Aoyama e Ichino asintieron—. Si llegara a suceder, confío en que logres detenerlo, Kurumada.

—Déjamelo a mí. —Sonrió victorioso—. Pero… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—N-no fue nada, estoy bien.

—Hmmm…

Sonreí tratando de parecer lo más normal y menos sospechoso posible, pero estaba claro que Kurumada no me había creído, aun así no me preguntó nada más. Los tres regresaron a sus lugares y reanudamos el partido.

Dimos pelea por un buen tiempo hasta que Tsurugi finalmente logró anotar el primer gol de su equipo. Por el momento Shindou no había intentado avanzar, se mantenía frente a su equipo, controlando las jugadas de cada uno, como hacía habitualmente. Ya faltaba poco para que terminara el primer tiempo.

Tenma le había robado la pelota a Shindou y se abría paso al gol entre Hamano y Hayami con su asombroso drible. Hikaru intentó interceptarlo pero fue en vano, apenas se vio libre, Tenma miró al gol. El silbato sonó, anunciando nuestro segundo punto. Nos estaba yendo muy bien en esta práctica, recorrí el campo con la mirada, todos sonreían y festejaban, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Por un instante mi mirada y la de Shindou se cruzaron, estaba serio, como de costumbre, pero había algo más, algo que no pude descubrir que era ya que miré hacia un lado de inmediato, quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él, al menos hasta el final del día. Casi fui derribado al suelo cuando Kurumada se me abalanzó encima para abrazarme por detrás.

—¡Vamos a ganar! —repetía alegremente.

El silbato sonó de nuevo, anunciando el final del primer tempo.

Nos reunimos a beber agua y recargar las energías debajo de la sombra, Endou nos dio un par de instrucciones a cada equipo, al parecer lo estábamos haciendo bastante bien. Mientras secaba mi sudor, me preguntaba si haberme sentado de espaldas al otro equipo había sido una buena decisión, supuestamente eso haría con que me sintiera menos tenso y observado, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Tuve que voltearme cuando Aoi me extendió una botella con agua, fue entonces cuando comprobé algo que siempre supe. Shindou, quien estaba sentado un poco lejos de sus compañeros, me miraba fijamente de la misma manera que lo hacía en el campo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Debido a esto no sujeté a tiempo la botella, dejándola caer al suelo, lo cual llamó la atención de mis demás compañeros. La recogí lo más rápido que pude y me disculpe con Aoi, regresando a mi posición anterior.

—Kirino, ¿en serio estas bien?

—Déjalo Kurumada, solo está un poco distraído, ¿no? —Sangoku sonrió.

Regresamos al campo y, al sonido del silbato, comenzamos el segundo tiempo.

Esperaba sentirme un poco mejor después de haberme refrescado, pero ahora estaba peor que antes y, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peores, Shindou había burlado a dos de mis fieles aliados y se dirigía hacia mí. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia Kurumada, al mismo tiempo que él corría hacia mi lugar, por suerte fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos y él pudo interceptar a Shindou en mi lugar, haciendo con que perdiera la pelota en razón de nuestro sorpresivo cambio de posiciones. Ahora Ichino y Aoyama intercambiaban pases mientras intentaban pasarle la pelota a Kurama, quien era fuertemente marcado por Hikaru.

—Oye, eso fue muy arriesgado, por suerte me di cuenta, de lo contrario, nos habrían marcado un gol.

—Lo siento Kurumada, prometo que para la próxima uso alguna señal.

—¿Próxima? ¿Dices que lo hagamos de nuevo?

—B-bueno, me parece una buena estrategia y si no la usamos muy seguido, es probable que vuelva a funcionar.

—Si… tienes razón, podría funcionar… Bueno, de lo contrario, será tu culpa. —Golpeó mi espalda con su mano y rio—. No pierdo nada con hacerte caso, pequeñín.

El partido continuó por unos minutos, Tsurugi había logrado marcar otro gol, ambos equipos luchábamos para romper el empate antes de que se nos terminara el tiempo. En ese tiempo, habíamos usado el cambio de posiciones dos veces más, ambas sucedieron cuando Shindou estaba en pose de la pelota y se dirigía hacia mí. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi verdadera intención por detrás de eso, pero era obvio que ya lo había hecho. Nuestro equipo no era el único que tenía técnicas nuevas, Tsurugi, Hikaru y Shindou se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, tan veloces que lograron driblar a Tenma, Ichino e Aoyama en cuestión de segundos, sucedió tan rápido que no pude terminar de procesar sus movimientos, para cuando me di cuenta, Shindou estaba a pocos pasos de mí, no podía cambiar de lugar, no había tiempo, estaba muy cerca, no me quedaba otra, tendría que enfrentarlo.

 _—¡The Mist!_

Era la primera vez que me sentía rehén de mi propia técnica, se suponía que su finalidad era desnortar al oponente y atraparlo en una espesa niebla, la cual no le permitía ver nada, pero ahora quien se sentía más desorientado y preso, era yo. Pude ver como su silueta se iba dibujando tras la niebla poco a poco, estábamos en medio de un partido, no era el momento para preocuparme con problemas personales, era mi deber defender el gol y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Corrí hacia él para interceptarlo, logré quitarle la pelota y patearla fuera de la niebla, pero no pude salir de ésta, ya que me sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Kirino!

No pude decir nada, su mirada y la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi brazo fueron suficientes para asustarme a tal punto que dejé de moverme, sentía la garganta seca y comencé a sudar frío. Solo noté que la niebla se había dispersado cuando escuché la voz de Endou.

—¡¿Shindou, Kirino, que está sucediendo ahí?!

Mi corazón latía acelerado y me empezaba a costar respirar, trataba de mantenerme de pie pero mis piernas comenzaban a perder su fuerza, comencé a recordar mi sueño y los eventos que le sucedieron a éste. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de colapsar, Sangoku libreó mi brazo y Kurumada me sujetó por detrás.

—Ey, estás un poco pálido, vamos, te acompaño a sentarte.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acompaño hacia donde estaba Endou, quien se aseguró de hacerme un chequeo rápido antes de que tomara asiento. Vi a lo lejos como Sangoku hablaba con Shindou, estaban en el mismo lugar de antes. Minutos después Endou llamó a Shindou, el cual se sentó en uno de los bancos, en dirección opuesta y a gran distancia de mí.

—Kirino. —Al oír mi nombre, me acerqué a Endou—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco.

—Muy bien, ve a lavarte la cara y camina un poco, quiero que respires hondo y mantengas un ritmo constante mientras lo haces, ¿entendido? —Sonrió.

Asentí, no tenía por qué negarme, además, eso de seguro me ayudaría a recomponerme por completo. De a poco me fui alejando del campo, trataba de respirar profundamente y mantener un paso estable mientras me dirigía a los bebederos, al llegar, lavé mi rostro un par de veces aprovechando que el agua estaba fría. Decidí volver por un camino diferente al que había usado antes. Logré ver a lo lejos la parte trasera del antiguo club de fútbol, el cual había sido utilizado por el legendario equipo de la escuela, liderado por Endou, diez años atrás. Me acerqué a él y coloque mi mano en una de sus paredes, ese lugar significaba mucho para cada uno de nosotros, cada vez que dudábamos de nuestro futuro bajo las manos del Fifth Sector, nos reuníamos dentro de él y de alguna manera, ganábamos fuerzas y esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Una mano de tez un poco más oscura que la mía tomó mi muñeca y apartó mi mano de la pared, antes de que pudiera voltear a verlo, comenzó a jalarme en dirección al frente del club, abrió la puerta y me arrojó dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe. Para mi suerte había caído sobre un par de colchonetas viejas.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—¡Eso es lo que yo me pregunto! —Reconocí su voz de inmediato, pero esperé a que se acercara un poco más para ver mejor su rostro.

—Sh-shi-shindou… —no dijo ni una palabra, se mantuvo inmóvil, con sus ojos fijos a los míos. Intenté apartar la mirada pero no pude.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada.

—Mentira – Lo dijo prácticamente por encima de mi respuesta, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de manera tan firme y fría.

—Endou me dijo que caminara un poco y…

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió—. Sabes de qué hablo.

No respondí nada más, su actitud comenzaba a asustarme. Dio un paso hacia adelante, inconscientemente retrocedí sobre la colchoneta, acercándome más a la pared que estaba a mis espaldas.

—No quieres que me acerque, es eso, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, acto seguido se arrodilló sobre la colchoneta y se acercó a mí, recogí mis piernas delante de mi pecho y retrocedí hasta sentir la pared fría tras mi espalda.

—¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque?

—D-déjame, n-no deberías e-estar aquí.

—No me iré sin que me digas porque me estas evitando. —Tomó mi pulso izquierdo con su mano derecha, apartando mi brazo.

—¡Suéltame Shindou!

—¡No!

—¡Te digo que me sueltes!

Comenzamos a pelear, él intentaba apartar mis brazos mientras que yo intentaba soltarme. En un intento desesperado por verme libre de su ataque, abandoné mi posición de defensa y estiré una de mis piernas con el afán de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él supo cómo hacer que mi técnica funcionara a su favor, aprovechó ese momento para abrirse paso hacia mí. Me encontraba en una situación bastante complicada, mirase por donde mirase, no tenía salida. Tenía ambos brazos sujetados hacia atrás, contra la pared y, casi apoyando su pelvis con la mía, estaba Shindou, el cual no apartaba su mirada de la mía ni por un instante. Nuevamente comenzaba a sentir aquel calor y debilidad que había sentido minutos atrás en el campo. Sin duda éste era un momento soñado, pero no lo estaba disfrutando, al contrario, lo estaba sufriendo.

—¿Piensas decirme que te sucede? Todo iba bien hasta que de repente comenzaste a evitarme en el campo…

—Y-ya dije que es-estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que me crea eso? ¿Hace cuantos años crees que te conozco?

—Si me conocieras tan bien no me estarías haciendo esta clase de preguntas —no sé cómo hice para decir esas palabras y sonar tan seguro de mí mismo en esa situación.

—Tal vez si no me ocultaras ciertas cosas…

—¡No te estoy ocultando nada! —Y en ese mismo instante vino a mí el recuerdo de mi sueño, más precisamente el momento en que Shindou deslizó su mano bajo…

—Kirino… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

—¡C-claro que no!

—¿Entonces por qué te pusiste tan rojo de un momento a otro?

—¡No te importa!

—¡Claro que me importa! ¡Si no me importaras no estaría aquí!

—¡Si te importara no me harías pasar por ésta situación!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡En vez de afrontar tus problemas, simplemente huyes!

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Si soy un idiota, soy un idiota por perder mi tiempo dándole vueltas a un estúpido sueño que tuve sobre un idiota como tú que no es capaz de darse cuenta…! —dejé de gritar al darme cuenta de que había hablado demás.

En ese mismo instante percibí algo que no pude notar antes, mi camiseta comenzaba a humedecerse debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de mis mejillas. No sabía cuándo exactamente había empezado a llorar, pero a juzgar por la sensación de mi rostro, no era algo reciente. Shindou me miraba de la misma manera en la cual yo lo hacía, me preocupaba que fuera capaz de deducir lo que no logré terminar de decir y, conociéndolo, estaba seguro de que lo haría. Poco a poco sus manos fueron perdiendo fuerza, hasta que finalmente soltaron mis brazos. Traté de secar mis lágrimas, pero por más que lo hiciera, no dejaban de caer.

—Kirino… yo… no sé cómo decir esto… —Apartó su mirada un momento mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Qué… qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Ya dije que no te importa, vete de aquí. —Finalmente comenzaba a calmarme, las lágrimas ya dejaban de fluir.

—Kirino… —Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya— Lo siento, no debí tratarte así. —Su mirada había regresado a la normalidad, al igual que su tono de voz—. Fui un completo idiota, no quería gritarte.

—…

—¿Piensas contarme sobre ese sueño?

La calidez de su mano y su tierna sonrisa hicieron con que sintiera las llamadas "mariposas en el estómago", mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, pero ya no era por temor. La manera en que me miraba me hizo sentir que podía decirle absolutamente todo, sin temor a lo que podía suceder después, fuera malo o bueno.

—Antes… de contarte, hay algo más que deberías saber… —no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que continuara—. A veces tengo… —No soporté mirarlo, era demasiado, no iba a poder continuar, así que aparté la mirada hacia abajo— A veces sueño… contigo… Sueños… románticos… porque tú… —Levantó mi mentón, encontrando nuestras miradas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Q-qué… qué estas…?

—Estoy esperando que termines lo que ibas a decir. —Intenté apartar la mirada, pero fue en vano.

—Tú… tú me… tú me gustas, Shindou…

Estaba seguro de que mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate, hasta me pareció comprobarlo al ver mi reflejo en sus ojos. Ya está. Lo había dicho. Tal vez no había dicho todo, pero la carta más importante ya estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Y el sueño? Te comportaste de una forma tan extraña debido a él, me intriga saber cómo era.

Definitivamente había sido un sueño digno de perturbar a una persona, pero lo que me intrigaba era que no había demostrado reacción alguna a mi confesión.

—No fue un sueño como los demás, fue… más allá… de simples besos y… abrazos.

Ahora si había conseguido una reacción de su parte, aunque si no hubiera reaccionado después de lo que acababa de decir, cuestionaría el hecho de que quien realmente no estaba bien de los dos, era él. Su sorpresa duró unos instantes, después de pensarlo un poco decidió hablar, pero lo interrumpí.

—Entiendo que no quieras que sigamos siendo amigos y que lo que te acabo de decir te parezca repugnante, es por eso que traté de evitarte en el campo, pero al final terminé empeorando las cosas… Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte y si me hubieras dejado hablar primero, sabrías que nada de lo que dijiste me pareció repugnante

—¿…?

—Tú también me gustas Kirino

—¿C-cómo? —lo dije más en forma de suspiro. Shindou rio.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, siempre pensé que era demasiado obvio, pero como nunca me rechazaste, pensé también te gustaba. Es por eso que cuando comenzaste a evadirme hoy me preocupé, pensé que finalmente te habías dado cuenta y esa era tu manera de rechazarme…

—¡No! —Rio.

—Y sobre tu sueño… también me puse un poco paranoico cuando soñé algo así por primera vez, no lo notaste porque estaba de viaje, entonces no nos vimos.

—¿Tú… también soñaste algo así? —asintió.

—No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer realidad todos tus sueños, tanto ahora como en el futuro. —Sonrió antes de levantarse sin soltar mi mano—. Vamos, tenemos que regresar, Endou debe estar preocupado.

Le devolví la sonrisa, me jaló levemente hacia arriba y caminamos en dirección a la puerta, frente a la cual se detuvo sin avisar.

—¿Shind…? —Sus labios sellaron los míos con un tierno beso el cual pareció durar una eternidad, al separarnos me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Caminamos de la mano en dirección al campo observando el atardecer, el primero de muchos que observaríamos juntos, ahora, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento.


End file.
